Pretty Cure 6
Pretty Cure 6 is a just for fun series by StarQueen22. It's theme is Superhero, tech, and finding your own way in the world. Story TBA Pretty Cures and Mascots Hiromi Hamada/Cure Tech * Yui Horie (English) Tara Strong (English) A 14 year old technology genius who has a knack for getting into trouble. She is the second to be chosen for Cure Tech after her brother protected her from an attack that would've killed her. She has a large fear of fire due to her being stuck in a fire that killed her parents. She was very close to her brother which made her fall into depression until her brother's friends pulled her out. In civilain form, she has shoulder length black hair and brown eyes usually wears glasses. As Cure Tech, her hair tied in a bun turning purple and her eyes turn violet. Her theme color purple. Ginger Wasabi/Cure Laser A clean freak and scaredy cat of the group. She is very smart and slightly neurotic. She likes things in one spot and hates being interrupted and people taking tools from her. In civilian form, she has curly dark brown hair with a white headband, brown skin, and hazel eyes. As Cure Laser, her hair becomes longer tied in a ponytail with green highlights and her eyes turn green. Hachi Remon/Cure Chem * Voiced By: Nana Mizuki (English) She is a bubbly and sweet girl who tends to look at life like a glass half full and tends to be 'mad scientist like. She rooms with Soduko, She is a chemist and tends to do a lot of expirementing. She was Tadashi girlfriend before he died but doesn't blame Hiromi at all for her death. In civilian form, she has strawberry blonde hair with a red hairband and green eyes. As Cure Chem, her hair turns Rose Gold in the same hairstyle with a pink helmet visor holding it down instead of the hairband. Sokudo Tomago/Cure Motor * Voiced by: Marina Inoue (Japanese) A tough, athletic student who specializes in electromagnetics. She is a girl of few words and she is very tired due to Hachi snoring in her sleep but she never let's that get in the way of her work. She has an protective older sister mode around Hiromi and tends to have lunch with her just to keep her from being bullied. In civilian form, she has short black hair and grey eyes. As Cure Motor, her hair grows slightly longer with a yellow tint and her eyes become yellow. Felicity Lee/Cure Comic A comic-book fan and slacker who is also a team mascot at the school. As weird as it seems she is actually pretty rich. Due to her rich history of heroes and magical girls she is surprised to hear that ??? isn't pink and is the leader of the group. Bay He was actually Hiromi's older brother's mascot who was dequised as a robot he was working on. Villains Yokai He is the villain of the series. Items Hero Bracelets They are the henshin items for the series. Locations Gurīnbarē: It's where the cures live. In it are: * The Lucky Cat Cafe * Gurīnbarē Institute of Technology: It's where the cures go to school. Students and Staff of G.B.I.O.T Carson He is Hiromi's rival who seeks to always be the best and seems to have a crush on Cure Tech. Family Cassius Hamada He is Hiromi's uncle. Tadashi Hamada He was Hiromi's older brother who was Cure Tech before her and had died in battle protecting Hiromi. Episodes # Wait I got to stand in for my brother! Cure Tech is Born!-A year after the death of her brother, Hiromi still can't get over it since she blames herself for it. But when she chosen to take up her brother's mantel as Cure Tech. # The Team is Back!-When the old cures notice the new Cure Tech fighting, they wonder who it is but Felicity might know who it is. # A Hard time fitting in! # TBA # My Rival is in love with my alter ego!-After saving Carson from being killed by Yokai's monster, Hiromi notices that he seems to have fallen for her alter ego. # TBA # Project are the worst!-When Hiromi can't seem to get an idea on how to even start her project. # TBA # TBA Movies Pretty Cure 6 Movie: Stop the dimensional Hopper!-When Hiromi and Bay try to stop the dimensional hopper from destroying both dimensions when she falls into a dimension where she died protecting her brother. Now she has to work with the team in that dimension along with hers to save theirs. Trivia * This is a mix of Big Hero 6 and the TV series based on the movie. * Unlike the movie, Kallaghen isn't Yokai but works under him. Category:Fan Series Category:Fanseries